


Bujane krzesło

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka miniaturka MidoTaka :3<br/>Ciężko jest mi ją opisać...<br/>Życiowa, z dyskretnym przesłaniem, delikatna i lekka jak piórko :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bujane krzesło

Bujane krzesło

 

 

            Wyciągam powoli dłoń i dotykam nią zimnej szyby. Obserwuję tańczące na wietrze płatki śniegu, które wirują przed moimi oczami, unosząc się, to znów opadając, innym razem uderzając o szybę i znikając po chwili w bezgłośnym krzyku, niezauważone.

            U dołu, po zaśnieżonej ulicy, błąka się bezpański pies, wtykając nos w warstwę białego puchu, poszukując jedzenia porzuconego pod płotami mieszkańców, a może szukając zapachu swojego właściciela, który zniknął nagle z jego psiego życia, pozbawiając najlepszego przyjaciela. Drepcze powoli, zostawiając za sobą małe, niezgrabne ślady łapek. Jego grzbiet i pyszczek pokrywa śnieg, jakby już od dawna pałętał się po okolicy.

            Cieszyłem się, że nie widzę wyrazu jego oczu. Że nie patrzę na tę bezradność, smutek i tęsknotę, opowiadające mi historię jego życia. Gdyby zwierzęta miały głos, z pewnością opowiadałyby o swoich przeżyciach.

            Ale może właśnie dlatego niektórzy ludzie tak je lubią. Ponieważ wiedzą o nas więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, i jednocześnie nie są w stanie powiedzieć prawdy, którą ukrywamy. Pokazujemy im swoje prawdziwe oblicza, wiedząc, że zostanie to między nami już na zawsze.

            Zwierzęta, przyjaciele ludzi.

            Ludzie, przyjaciele...

            Czuję na ramionach szorstki materiał wełnianego swetra. Okrywa moje nagie plecy, do których przyciska się umięśnione ciało. Silne ręce otaczają mnie w pasie, łączą się w dłoniach. Delikatny, ciepły oddech owiewa moją szyję, wilgotne wargi całują policzek. Uśmiecham się lekko, odwracając wzrok od zagubionego psa, spoglądając teraz na złote, nieruchome gwiazdy, wiszące na granatowym niebie.

-         Nie jest ci zimno?- pyta szeptem, mocniej się przytulając.

-         Co jak co, ale ta noc należała raczej do jednej z gorętszych – żartuję swobodnie, jak to mam w zwyczaju.

-         Wracajmy do łóżka...

-         Jeszcze chwilę.- Sięgam dłonią do tyłu i dotykam jego miękkich włosów. Wplątuje w nie palce, głaszczę delikatnie. Drugą dłoń kładę na jego dłoni, ściskam lekko.

-         Na pewno nie jest ci zimno?- pyta ponownie, znów mnie całując.- Nie powinieneś tak stać przy oknie.

-         Mhm. W porządku – mówię, a potem wzdycham cicho.- Dlaczego już nie śpisz?

Milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby wahał się odpowiedzieć. Ale ja wiem, że zwyczajnie

się tego wstydzi. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do wyznawania swoich uczuć, nie potrafi bezpośrednio ich okazywać, czy mówić o nich.

-         Zrobiło się zimno, kiedy wstałeś – szepcze.

-         I dlatego się obudziłeś?- pytam, śmiejąc się lekko.

-         Ugh...- Nie muszę odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, że się rumieni.

Przysuwam się do parapetu i siadam na nim powoli, opatulając się swetrem Midorimy.

Uśmiecham się do niego delikatnie, zachęcająco. Podchodzi do mnie i przytula się, kładąc głowę na mojej piersi. Wzdycham cicho, znów spoglądając w dół, na opustoszałą ulicę. Bezpański pies odszedł już, pozostawiwszy za sobą tylko kilka śladów, które znikały już powoli, zasypywane kolejną warstwą śniegu. Upływający z wolna czas zabijał możliwość odnalezienia go.

Obejmowałem Shintarou, powoli gładząc jego zielone włosy, wciąż wpatrzony w biało-

szarą rzeczywistość za oknem. Szukałem czegoś niecodziennego, czegoś nadzwyczajnego, jak to, co znalazłem tej zimnej, grudniowej nocy w tym niewielkim pokoiku. Czegoś, co zaparłoby mi dech w piersiach, co sprawiłoby, że uśmiechałbym się przez łzy i cieszył się tą chwilą.

-         Coś się stało?- pyta Midorima, nie odsuwając się ode mnie.

-         Nie – odpowiadam.

-         Drżysz.

-         Robi się trochę zimno.- Całuję delikatnie czubek jego głowy. Podnosi ją, wzdychając. Rumieni się lekko.

Dotykam jego policzka, patrząc w intensywnie zielone oczy, w których odbijają się

gwiazdy. Przysuwa się bliżej, by mnie pocałować. Pozwalam mu na to, oddając się tej drobnej pieszczocie. Zamykam oczy, smakując jego ciepłych ust. Całujemy się bez pośpiechu, czule, leniwie. To, co dzieję się poza tym małym pokojem, czas, który nieustannie upływa, zabierając nam sekundy życia...wszystko to nas nie dotyczy. Jedyne, co ma znaczenie, to tylko ja i on, i ten mały pokój, w którym po raz pierwszy się kochaliśmy, i bujane krzesło, na którym płakałem, zamknięty w jego objęciach. Cała reszta nas nie obchodzi, jest tylko oddalonym utrapieniem, nieosiągalnym, niechcianym, niepotrzebnym.

Tylko on. I tylko ja.

Choć odsuwa głowę, przerywając pocałunek, otaczam go ramionami i uśmiecham się do

niego czule. Patrzy na mnie, odpowiadając na słowa, których jeszcze nie wypowiedziałem. Powoli przysuwa mnie do siebie, zmuszając, bym zszedł z parapetu. Przytula mnie mocno, całuje w czoło.

-         Jest naprawdę zimno, Kazunari – wzdycha.- Chodź do łóżka. Przeziębisz się.

-         Dobrze.

Patrzę na niego, jak odsuwa się ode mnie i podchodzi do łóżka. Kładzie się na swojej

połowie i szykuje dla mnie miejsce, odsuwając białą, puchową pościel, przypominającą warstwę śniegu. Patrzy na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

Po raz ostatni odwracam się do okna i spoglądam w dół. Zbłąkany pies wrócił, ponownie

obwąchując zakamarki ludzkiego świata. Nagle poderwał głowę, spojrzał przed siebie czujnie. Po chwili zaczął merdać kudłatym ogonem, zerwał się ku biegnącej w jego kierunku małej dziewczynki. Upadła na kolana, płacząc i śmiejąc się jednocześnie, objęła drobnymi rączkami oszalałego ze szczęścia czworonoga. Ściskała go mocno, aż po chwili znieruchomiała, zasypiając z głową opartą na jego grzbiecie. Jakiś mężczyzna, idący za nią, zapewne jej ojciec, podbiegł do nich i ze śmiechem objął.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie na tę niecodzienną chwilę. Nim odwróciłem się od okna, by

wrócić do Shintarou, otarłem zabłąkaną łzę w kąciku mojego oka. Zdjąłem z siebie sweter i odłożyłem go na bujane krzesło. Położyłem się do łóżka, a Midorima nakrył mnie kołdrą. Objął mnie ramieniem, a ja wtuliłem się w niego z ochotą.

Za oknem płatki śniegu wciąż wirowały na wietrze.

 

 


End file.
